Take My Breath Away
by Kasey Renae
Summary: A songfic using the lyrics to "Take My Breath Away" JeffLita related of course!


Title: Take My Breath Away

Author: Kasey

Summery: A songfic for using the lyrics to "Take My Breath Away"

Rating: PG-14

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the song used within this songfic. This story is purely fictional.

Pairing: Jeff/Lita (My shipper pairing!)

Archiving: Ask first and I'll surely say yes.

Notes: This fic is part of a contest affiliated with

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

Jeff watched Lita from the couch, she was a beautiful woman. Her were eyes so wild and hazel, her lips were full and soft, her body was so curvy and smooth. He loved everything about her. She was so perfect, everything about her was perfect, even the things that others thought weren't, were. Jeff's heart began pumping faster just thinking about her.

Lita crossed her arms and stared out the window. She could feel eyes his eyes upon her but she 't look at him. If she did, she wouldn't be able to control herself. He always looked at her in a way that made her breath quicken, her heart want to stop.

Finally not being able to take it any longer Lita turned and faced Jeff, her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. Jeff's breath also caught in his throat, the things this woman did to him...

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

At that moment Lita wanted nothing more than to throw Jeff down and have her way with him. She wanted to make love to him, to show him just how much she really loved him, to worship his body. The same thoughts were running through Jeff's mind...he wanted to make love to her until he could no longer move, until it became a chore for him to breathe. Just thinking about doing such a thing to her excited him, it was becoming _very_ hard to not just get up and do so.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place to hide_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say_

Their eyes met and Lita couldn't breath, it felt like she was going to end up hyperventilating. Jeff did things to her that no other man on this Earth could do to her. That's what she loved most about him; she loved him so much, sometimes it felt like her heart would explode. Slowly, ever so slowly she began walking over to him.

Jeff's breathing quickened; she was walking over to him. Now it was going to be damned near impossible for him to stay away from her, to keep his hands off of her, to not love her body the way it deserved to be loved.

_Take my breath away_

Lita stopped in front of him on the couch and stared down into his eyes, Jeff stared right back at her. She sat down next to him and gently cupped the side of his face. Now wasn't the time to be afraid...even if it was only for this time, she couldn't be afraid...no...not at all.

Jeff leaned into her touch; her hands were like silk against his stubble covered jaw. Then carefully...Lita touched her lips to his, it was a sweet simple kiss. Then she pulled away. "What's wrong Princess?" he asked gently.

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

Lita looked away not being able to tell him. What she wanted to tell him...was the truth; she loved him, very, very much. The words wouldn't leave her lips, she wanted to tell him, she did, but she just couldn't get the words to come out.

Jeff cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "Princess...tell me what's wrong," he commanded gently. "I want you to be able to talk to me."

"I want to Baby, I do, but I just can't," she said closing her eyes.

"Look at me." Lita's eyes fluttered open. "You can tell me anything Princess, anything at all."

Jeff had no idea the next words Lita was to say would literally take his breath away...

_Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn my way and say_

"Baby...I love you, I love you so much sometimes I feel like my heart is going to explode, when I'm with you I feel like I can fly, I feel like I can take on the world, I just want you to love me too," she replied tears beginning to run down her pretty face.

_Take my breath away_

"Princess..." he said softly hugging her close to him. "What have I done to make you think I don't love you as well?"

Lita began crying softly, after a while she stopped and pulled away looking deep into his eyes. "It's just that...you've never made love to me, why won't you? Is something wrong with me?" she asked.

Jeff smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Princess, the only reason I haven't...is because I was afraid, I really was. That may sound shocking, the amazing Jeff Hardy afraid, but I was...and still am. I'm afraid that you won't like what I do, how I look, everything," he replied softly.

Lita again cupped his face. "Baby, I love you, I love everything about you, everything, I want you to love me and I want to love you...take me," she whispered against his lips.

Jeff crashed his lips to her and made love to the woman of his dreams...and made sure she knew she was just that.

_Take my breath away_


End file.
